The Return Of Specter: Dimension X
by Panorama
Summary: one year after the first journey through time, spike is living a peacefull life. that is untill specter comes back and kidnapps natalie, and decides to retry taking over the world. its up to spike to save both natalie and the world. can spike stand up to
1. a rude awakening

The beginning

It was around twelve o'clock when Natalie called. Spike was sleeping in his room. It had been almost a year since Specter tried to change history but it was finally over. At least...that's what they thought. Spike was sprawled out on his bed with a thin trail of drool coming down his chin. He was woken from his sleep when the phone rang loudly. The red head jolted out of his deep sleep and fell off his bed. He got up and rubbed his head, and picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello......"

"Spike! Something terrible has happened!"

"Natalie...? Do you know what time it is?!" Spike yelled.

"Spike you and Jake have to come to the Lab! Quickly!"

"What's going on over there?" Spike asked worriedly.

"There's no time just come on!" Natalie yelled franticly.

"Natalie...? Natalie?!" Spike asked frightened, only to realize she hung up.

"Curse that girl..." Spike said dialing Jakes number.

Spike waited for Jake to pick up. When he heard Jake answer the phone he started.

"Jake it's me Spike"

"Spike? Do you know what time it is?" Jake asked sleepily scratching his head.

"Yeah, but this is kinda important. Natalie called up and sounded really worried." Spike said getting dressed.

"She's always like that. But what did she say?"

"She said that we had to come to the Lab, that it was important"

"......wonder why......? Should we go?"

"Who knows, but let's go and see"

"Alright, I'll meet you at the Lab."

"Got it"

The now dressed Spike climbed out his window and started towards the Lab. If this was a joke Natalie was dead meat.

Natalie was cleaning the lab. The Professor had gone on vacation and asked Natalie to watch the Lab. Natalie had agreed of course, honored the Professor would pick her for such a big responsibility. She couldn't sleep so she came to the Lab. Noticing how dusty everything was she began cleaning. She had been there for at least an hour. Then it happened. Monkeys burst through the door and surrounded Natalie. On each Monkey lay a Peak Point Helmet. Then he came. Specter came through the door smiling with is hands behind his back. He too sported a Peak Point Helmet. Natalie gasped. The white monkey walked over to the red head, still smiling.

"Y---you're supposed to be at the Monkey Park!" Natalie yelled.

"Yes but as you can see I'm not. So let's get down to business" The monkey said.

"What do you want?!" Natalie asked backing away from the smiling saru (monkey).

"Dimension X. That's where my base was, wasn't it. So would you kindly step aside so I can get there" Specter (I think that's how you spell his name) said smiling.

"What ever you have planned it won't happen!" Natalie yelled.

"Ite! Must you talk so loud?" Specter said rubbing his ears.

Natalie stood her ground, determined to keep the chimp from the main computer.

"Oh well, if you won't move I'll have to move you" Specter said and snapped his fingers.

The monkeys around Natalie closed in and grabbed her by her arms and legs. They dragged her out of the way and Specter instead of going to the computer put a phone to Natalie's mouth. She looked at it confused.

"Call Spike and tell him and Jake to come here" The saru said now serious.

"Why? Shouldn't you be afraid of Spike?" Natalie asked angrily.

Specter scowled and motioned for one of his monkeys to go to the computer. The monkey put his finger directly over the key that said X.

"If you don't call him we'll open up Dimension X and throw you into it. Is that understood?" Specter said threateningly.

Natalie gulped; at least with Spike here he could protect her and the Lab. She took the phone and dialed Spikes number. It was better than being thrown into another dimension where she could come out God knows where.

"Hello.....?"

That was before Natalie had told Spike to come.

Spike and Jake both ran into the Lab just in time to see a monkey finish tying up Natalie. The monkey saw the two in the door way and its helmet flashed red. All the monkeys in the Lab started to look towards the two and their helmets turned red as well. The monkeys started to close in on the two when Spike spotted the Time Net sitting on the desk only a few feet away. But several monkeys blocked his way. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Jake...I want you to scream as loud as possible." Spike whispered into Jakes ear.

"Nani?! Why do I have to do that?" Jake asked confused.

"Just do it!" Spike yelled.

"Why?"

Spike growled in frustration and stomped on Jakes foot as hard he could.

"ITE! ITE! ITE! OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Jake screamed holding his injured foot and hopping up and down on the other.

As if on cue all the monkeys looked at the screaming boy holding his foot. Spike took off towards the Time Net, while the saru's were busy with looking at Jake and blinking. Natalie sweat dropped. _That was his ingenious plan?_ Natalie thought. While the monkeys stared at Jake, Spike took a few swipes, catching two monkeys before the rest caught on to what just happened. The monkeys started running around like crazy trying to avoid the flying Time Net, and failing miserably. Specter looked at Spike frustrated. If he didn't stop the boy, Spike would beat him before he even got to Dimension X. He signaled for the monkey by the keyboard to hit the X button.

XXX was typed and Specter signaled for the rest of his army to take Natalie and go through the portal.

"Spike! Jake! You idiots don't just stand there save me already!" Natalie said as she was being taken towards the portal.

Spike frowned, how could she call them idiots and then expect them to help her! Oh well Natalie was always like that, it was stupid to think she would ever change. He raced after Natalie who was almost thought the portal. But it was too late she was already through the portal, and it was closing behind the saru's and kidnapped girl.

"Natalie!" Spike yelled just barely getting through the portal.

Jake stared after them wide eyed. Knowing the war between humans and monkeys would soon take place right here in their home town, and also all over the world.

Everything that had happened had just been.......

The beginning

Well that was the first chapter. This is my version of the second game. I had come up with it way before the real second game had come out. Well I don't own any of the people from Ape Escape or PipoSaru; choose your pick of names. I only wish I could own Ape Escape (starts sobbing). Well until next time JA ne!

Translations

Nani what

Saru monkey

Ite ow, or that hurt

Extra information

If you don't know this whenever you raced Jake in Ape Escape you should notice that there are stars and things like that in the background. This is Dimension X, also where Specter's base was. You can tell that it's Dimension X if you look at the top in the level select screen it will say the time era as well as the levels name. Also I just made up the thing to open the portal to go to Dimension X. This takes place about a year afterwards around December. Everything in italics is their thoughts. When you see brackets its me interrupting. PipoSaru is the name for Ape Escape in Japanese. Pipo has to do with the sound the helmet makes, and saru means monkey.

Lin


	2. a change in the wind

Change

Jake stared with wide eyes. It was like things had repeated themselves. But instead of going back in time, Spike, Natalie, and Specter went to Dimension X. A highly dangerous place in which they knew little about, not including Specter. He just sat there staring at where he had last seen Spike and Natalie before they had gone through the portal to Dimension X. He got up completely forgetting about his sore foot, he could whine about it later. Right now he had to get help; he rushed to the phone and looked on the piece of paper taped to it. Natalie had informed them of the Professor leaving town and that they can only call him if it was important. This seemed important enough to him. He quickly dialed the number that was on the paper and waited for the Professor to pick up the phone.

The Professor had been sleeping when the shrilly sounding phone rang next to his bed. Unlike Spike who fell from his bed, the Professor just sat up and answered the phone.

"Hello" the Professor said tiredly

"Professor, quick you gotta come back as soon as possible!"

"Jake? What's wrong?" the Professor asked worriedly.

"Specter came back! And he, Natalie, and Spike are all in another dimension!" Jake said hurriedly, completely forgetting the X.

"Are you joking or are you telling the truth?" the Professor asked.

"It's true! Their all in another dimension!" Jake yelled.

"Okay, okay I'll be there as soon as possible." the Professor said reassuringly.

"Hurry!" Jake urged.

---------

Spike fell through the portal to Dimension X. It felt weird, bright colors were all around him (like when Casi tells you how many monkeys you have to catch), and he could see his scared reflection in the sides of the walls that formed kinda cylinder shapes. It felt warm and at the bottom of the pit there was a black hole. He slowly came closer and closer until he had gone through it. He landed on his face in a bizarre room; it was the same color as the other place. He looked around the room. It was empty, and he began to worry if he would be stuck there forever. He sat down and tried to collect his thoughts. He was stuck in some weird dimension, Natalie was depending on him to save her from Specter, and he had no clue where he was to top it all off. Spike tried not to panic, but his efforts were in vain. The fact was he would rather be in his warm bed at home than here scrunched in a little ball sitting on the floor trying to think of a way out of this bizarre room, was much more tempting. Oh well......, he and Natalie's life now depended on Jake and the Professor. He just hoped Jake wasn't still on the floor holding his foot.

------------

Jake had waited for four hours for the Professor. The sun was just coming up making the sky a purplish color. There was the sound of a car parking in front of the lab, and Jake ran out side. The Professor was getting out of his car when he heard someone call his name. He looked toward the voice only to be greeted by a blue haired boy all but pouncing on him.

"Professor!"

"Jake? Have you been here this whole time?"

"Come on, come on! You hafta hurry!"

"Hai, hai"

----------

Natalie sat in an energy field. It was pink and shaped like a circle. She watched as Specter started fix his lair and update information. She scowled as she did, not being able to stand being kidnapped not once, but twice! Natalie sat there and tried her best not to worry about Spike. She had seen him come after her, after Specter went through the portal and saw him disappear into another portal. Natalie hated to worry about other people, especially Spike, and Jake. She hated to worry about them because they would always distract her. Like when Spike got into a fight with some kid that was three times larger than himself. It was over some kinda pokey, and the kid stole it from the two boys. Spike being a bit of an idiot, started yelling at him only to get punched in the face. Though Spike didn't come out of the fight in one piece, neither did the kid. And of course Spike got his pokey back. She ended up getting suspended and missed a ton of work, because she beat the heck out of the kid who hit Spike. Though she didn't always get along with the red head NO ONE, and she meant NO ONE hurt her friends. Once her memory was over, she found herself worrying even more. _Please let Spike be okay....._, was all she thought before bringing her gaze back to the little white monkey in front of her. Once again she was scowling. Why'd she have to go to the lab......?

-----------

Jake had told the Professor about what happened to Spike and Natalie. All he got out of the old man was a 'Oh my....' the Professor started to type something into the computer. Jake looked over at the computer, only confusing himself.

"Hey Professor what's with the letters on the screen? They don't make any sense." Jake said looking at the screen.

223yhu7s4h6kj56jn67-tuh

That's all Jake saw, and just scratched his head as if it would give him some sort of answer.

"That's a code. Its like another language, it all means something in computer." the Professor said not looking up.

Jake tried to figure it out, but still couldn't understand. Instead just thought as it like a song. He started to fall asleep when the Professor spoke.

"There, now we just have to contact Spike." the Professor said.

Jake yawned and looked at the screen. Now there was a picture of a bed and fridge, and another room that had a door. Then there was a screen with some buttons. Jake still didn't understand. The Professor picked up a strange looking phone, and dialed some numbers.

----------

Spike was getting hungry, he hadn't eaten in hours. He wished he was at home in bed sleeping. Suddenly several things fell from the sky. Spike jumped up to dodge what looked like a fridge. He landed on his bottom only to go scrambling back to his feet as another object that looked like a bed fell and landed right where he had just been. Then the mother of all large heavy objects came. Spike looked at it with huge unbelieving eyes his jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me! How the hell do I dodge that?!" Spike yelled clearly worried about his fate at this point.

The giant object hit the ground and smashed Spike. Spike crawled out from underneath the object and reinflated (like a cartoon). The objects fit snugly into corners. The fridge to the right of him, bed to the left, and the object that resembled a room attached to a wall. Spike looked around confused. This was so freakin strange. One minute he's sitting there minding his own business the next he's attacked by falling furniture! After a few minutes of no more falling objects, Spike sat down. But just when he thought it was safe, another object fell this time landing on Spike pinning him down. He lay there with swirlly eyes for a second before coming to. Spike pushed the object off himself. He sat up and looked at the object. It looked like a wide, long computer. It had a large screen and buttons all along the bottom. Spike leaned closer to get a better look at the object; suddenly an alarm went off from the strange object. Spike jumped away from the object frightened. Then Spike heard a voice, he crept closer to the object and listened closely. It was a voice! But....who did the voice belong to? He was snapped back to reality when a familiar voice spoke.

"Spike, are you there?"

Wait a second that voice wasn't who he thought it was. Was it?

"Spike it's me the Professor. Are you there?"

"Professor! Oh thank god!" Spike said nearly crying.

He was more than happy to hear the man voice. He thought he'd never hear anyone's voice again.

"Spike? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, and I don't exactly know where I am..."

"What dose your surroundings look like?"

"Lots of colors, it like when I used to go back in time."

Silence.

"Spike I'm afraid I don't know exactly where you are. According to the scanners you're somewhere close to Specters old hideout."

Spike was silent for a second.

"You mean you don't know where I am?"

"Hai"

"Spike you must go finds Natalie, and defeat Specter. In the mean time I'll try and find your whereabouts."

"Hai"

"Everything here is yours to use. The room I sent was the bathroom, so you can have some privacy"

"Hai"

"I'll set up a portal for you to travel through. I'll update you on everything afterwards."

"Hai"

"Spike are you okay?"

"Hai, I'm fine"

"Alright then, whatever you say. Jake says hi"

"Hai, tell him I said hello back."

"Well I must go, but I'll be backing soon, just hang in there. Okay Spike?"

"Hai"

"Good bye"

"Bye"

That was the whole conversation. Spike just couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He gets back from one journey, only to be started on another forced journey only months after he arrived home. Now yet again, he, Natalie, Jake, and the whole human race now depended......

On him......

---------------

Well that's that. What did ya think? Good bad? Well anyway, if you don't know who Casi is, she's the girl who tells you how many monkeys you have to capture. A fitting title to this chapter, ne? Well if you have any questions about anything just ask. Well JA ne! R&R

Translations

Hai yes, okay, alright.

Other

The sun rises around 4:30 around November. This book takes place just 6 months after the first game, it takes place around November. Sorry I keep changing the time setting.

Lin


	3. pity me please

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got writers block......sad but true. And unfortunately I do not, and will never own ape escape.....woe is me (fountains of tears fall from eyes)

------------------------------------------------

Spike had been waiting forever; he sat in a ball in the room not knowing what to do. He was hungry, but he didn't really feel like eating anything. He had just been told that once again he was lost in time somewhere and that now he had to defeat an even stronger specter. The first few minutes spike kinda wanted to cry, all he wanted was to be home in his warm bed. But no matter how much spike wished this was a dream, the cold hard truth would just smack him in the face. He was in another dimension, specter was back, Natalie was gone, and he now once again had to save not only Natalie but the world. _Why me..? Huh kami-sama, why fricken me?!_ Was all spike could think. The professor had said he would put up a new transport gate, when he determined where to start. So all he had to do was wait, wait and see what happens next.

----------------------------------------------------

Jake sat in front of a screen, looking bored stiff. The professor had said to watch the screen for any apes near by. Jake could only yawn, in response. The screen in which Jake looked upon was black, with a green line revolving around a red dot. Reminded him of a clock, which only made him more bored. The professor was on the other side of the lab doing thegoodlordknowswhat (or in other words, the good lord knows what). All Jake could see was the occasional flicker of light, and a large pink bubble. He didn't bother to ask, knowing he wouldn't understand anyway. Jake watched the line circle the red dot, and beep every few seconds telling him it wasn't picking anything up. Jakes mind wandered over to his two friends he wondered how they were. He knew spike could take care of himself, but what about Natalie? She may be a stubborn person, but could she really stand up to specter and his army of apes? Jake could only wonder. Suddenly there was a large poof/bang sound and effect. Jake looked over at the cloud of pink that engulfed the professor. The man came out with pink dust all over himself, proudly holding a small bag of jax and a ball. Jake blinked at the toy, wondering if the professor had finally lost it.

"It's a new invention! The jax can hit an enemy multiple times, and the balls can explode." the professor said gesturing to each object.

Jake just blinked. "Where did you come up with that idea?" Jake said a tad worried for the professor. Kami-sama only knew if that man was still sane.

"Well I was looking at the toys in a store one day, and I got this idea for a new gadget!" the professor said proudly.

Jake blinked some more, never understanding one word the man had said. He just shook his head not bothering to ask, it wouldn't matter any how. Suddenly (once more) there was a loud beeping sound. Jake went back to the screen, and saw three purple squares moving around inside a circle. The professor looked at the screen and frowned. He had hoped that spike would get some training first, but there was nothing to help. The professor walked over to a large computer and started typing, and clicking things. Jake looked from the professor to the screen worried. He hoped spike would be okay.....

----------------------------------------------------

Spike decided to walk around the room a-bit, and stopped in front of the fridge. He peeked in, seeing what looked like an entire store inside. He reached in and plucked out an apple. He stared thoughtfully at the red fruit, remembering all the blood from the first trip through time. Spike remembered the battles with specter, and Jake, and even some monsters. Each held a-little if not a gallon of blood, each wound and cut leaving a scar. He hated those battles, having to fight his friend. Specter would not get away with it again. He would make sure of it. Spike turned around only to see a transport gate, spikes face fell. He really had been hoping this was a dream, but his hopes died when he saw the gate. Spike looked down at the apple, and his frown deepened. He pocketed the fruit and walked to the gate.

Once spike stepped through the gate he started to fall through a white and blue portal. Unlike the other portal, this one was cold. He stared at his reflection in the icy wall, no longer afraid. His stomach twisted into a queasy feeling at the site of the black whole at the bottom. As he passed through the black whole, spike crossed his fingers hoping to land on the floor of his room and wake from this nightmare. Spike's hopes were crushed when he landed knee deep in snow, and stumbled back only to fall in a snow drift. He sat up holding his arms, shivering. Jeans, a short sleeved shirt, and sneakers with no socks on were NOT winter clothing. Spike got up and shivered.

"Why did specter have to start in a winter era?" spike said to himself.

Spike began to walk around, not knowing what to do. Suddenly a bright purple light appeared. It looked....like a....box. What was a box doing here? Spike approached the box cautiously, not wanting to get killed. When spike was five steps away from the box, it burst open in a large purple flash. Spike jolted away from the box, and hid behind a snowdrift. Spike peeked out from behind the snow, and where there was a box, now stood a blue mailbox. Spike sighed; it was one of the professor's. He walked to it and opened up the mailbox, pulling out a letter. Spike read the following:

_Spike it's me the professor. If you have arrived safely, then you should be reading this message now._

_I have sent you your old gadgets, and one new one, as well as a coat and scarf. We don't want you_

_Getting cold now. This new gadget can defeat multiple enemies, as well as deal a fair amount of _

_Damage. Use it to your advantage, you may already have noticed this but you are in the ice age._

_The first of specters army is supposed to be here somewhere, find and capture them. Once your_

_Finished catching all the apes you can, you need to destroy their base. If you leave it intact_

_Specter can just keep sending more apes to continue where the others have left off. I will_

_Send you more information when I can. Good luck, and be careful._

Spike looked into the mailbox, just as the professor had said there was a coat, scarf, and nine small capsules. Spike picked up the coat and slipped his clod arms inside the sleeves, and buttoned it. He reached back in and grabbed the scarf and put it around his neck. Spike reached inside the mailbox once more this time pulling out four of the capsules and pocketed them, then reached inside and retrieved the last five capsules. Once he was finished, spike pulled out a blue capsule. He pressed a button on the side, transforming it into the stun club. _Well....might as well get started. Those apes arent gonna catch themselves._ Spike thought tiredly.

----------------------------------------------

Natalie stared at specter talking to the other monkeys through the force field. Specter looked as if briefing his troops on their mission before sending them out, heh. Wont matter how many apes specter sent out, spike would catch them before they could do any real damage. Natalie watched as the apes went through a portal, disappearing into a green light. Natalie frowned, it wouldn't matter, spike would stop specter and save her. But as she thought this, Natalie began to doubt the boy. Natalie shook her head, no spike would save her. He did before, and he would do it again. That's when specter turned towards Natalie. The saru was grinning, it kinda scared her.

"Maybe I can use you to beat the brat. Heh, I wonder if he would hit girl" specter said grinning.

Natalie now knew what would happen next. She backed towards the back of the force field. Unless she wanted to end up the way Jake used to be, she had to do something. It didn't matter as specter used his powers on Natalie, making her clutch her head in pain. The pain was just unbearable! No, that's just what specter wanted her to think. But it hurt so much, she just couldn't take it. What could she do to get rid of this pain? The pain increased as specter put more energy in, making Natalie scream in pain. Finally unable to take it, Natalie submitted. Collapsing to the ground Natalie fell unconscious, the last thing she saw was specter grinning.

"I win"

That's all Natalie heard before blacking out. At least the pain was gone now.

-----------------------------------------

Spike came towards a large ice castle, taking note of the multiple guns. Spike sweat dropped, this was their base?! How the hell was he supposed to get inside?! Spike cursed under his breath, and looked around for a mailbox. Sighing in relief once he found a mailbox, spike walked over to it. He opened it and pulled out what looked like a letter, and three cookies. He read the following;

_Spike it's me the professor. If you are reading this, you should be in front of the ape's base._

_Don't worry, its not as dangerous as it looks. The only guns are outside, inside is just one_

_big maze. Don't take this maze lightly spike, this ice maze was chosen for a special reason._

_Once inside, you won't be able to tell where you're going, where any paths are, and you'll instantly regret getting lost. so listen closely, here are the directions; right, right, right, left, left, north, left, right, then north. Don't forget these directions spike, if you get lost there is no way back out._

_Good luck and be careful._

Spike frowned. So this was why specter chose to put his base here......baka saru. Oh well, all spike could do was get this over with. The sooner he got through this mission, the better. Goodness he needed some hot chocolate.

--------------------------------------------

Okay now. First off I'm making this somewhat realistic. Kay? If you don't like that, don't read. Second if you beat ape escape you'd know what I'm talking about when specter uses his powers on Natalie. If not then watch the scene where you meet specter for the fifth time, I'm also counting his messages to you as well. Any way, in this scene specter tries to take control over spike. Spike wont give in, so specter tells him unless he dose the pain spike is feeling will only get worse. This is why Natalie felt that pain, any Natalie lovers out there don't worry, and she will not die. She plays a large role in this book. Also, if you haven't noticed already each portal color means something. The green portal meant that the apes were going to a leafy jungle-like place, or somewhere where there is a lot of grass. The capsules mentioned earlier are spike's old gadgets, not including the water net, that one is being fixed and stuff. Also I need some help making some new gadgets up, and I'd like you to help me out. All you have to do is give me a name for the gadget, an ability, and general design. Also if you have any questions please feel free to ask. As always the translations are at the bottom.

Translations-

Baka saru stupid- monkey.

Thank you and goodbye!

Lin


	4. meaning in red

sorry i haven't updated in awhile, but i had writers block. well as usual i don't own ape escape, so dun sue.

also id like to thank my second reviewer.

**AnimeFreak290**- thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it so far.

also, the gadget idea was awesome, expect to see it soon!

on to the book!

spike made his way into the large fortress in front of him. once inside he had noticed three monkeys wearing light black pants with small guns. spike quickly flopped to the ground, careful not to alert the monkeys. rummaging through his pocket spike searched for the small capsul that held the time net. once finding it spike quickly pressed the button transforming it into the time net and slowly inch by aching inch crawled towards the apes. once close enough he swung the net capturing a monkey. the other monkeys, now aware to the boy's presence, quickly started firing off their guns while spike tried to dodge the bullets. unfortunately he got hit the side and fell clutching his wounded side while the monkeys ran. only one monkey stopped and ran to spike and grabbed something from him then ran away. spike's eyes widened as he realized what the monkey had taken. his directions for the base. spike almost forgot about the pain in his side and got up, running after the monkey blindly not knowing he was being led into a trap.

Jake paced about the lab restlessly. he had been told about spike's mission and it's dangers. this had made the already paranoid Jake into a full fledged worry wort. he dident want his friend to get hurt. he just couldent bare it if spike was somehow fatally injured. on top of that the professor had told him that his mother had called(jake's mom)! he was expected back in less then thirty minutes. the professor had said he could handle the lab, but jake felt it had been his fault. why he dident know but he did. jake plopped down to the floor, feeling the cold flooring under him. his amber eyes traveled to the computer and studied the machine. this was where jake had last seen spike, where his two best friends had left him. a image of spike jumping after Natalie appeared in front of him, making jabbing pain appear in his side. mabe...mabe he could actually push his weight around instead of always being helpless and weak. he always was a burden to his friends, he was used by a monkey, tried to kill his friend, and now he couldent even help his friends when they needed him. he never felt so useless in his life. he sighed and wordlessly stood, walking to the computer. jake ran a hand over the screen gently, careful not to scratch the surface. jake looked at his reflection in the screen and frowned slightly. he really hadent changed over the year. he still had his long blue hair in a low pony tail, his eyes hadent changed, and his clothes were still pretty much the same except the small bracelet around his wrist. it was a beautiful gold, with a monkey head in gold, and a small silver smiley face.

_it was all ready. the balloons were tied to the mailbox, the food and drinks were set up for the guests, the house was decorated, and the twos mission was complete. two boys about ten stood facing the living room smiling brightly, yet slightly panting. it had taken hours to get everything just right, and after falling off ladders, trying to hold up extreamly heavy boxes the two were done. the boy to the left ran a hand through his messy red hair, and sighing in content at the sight before him. the boy to the right flopped to the ground and sat there panting from all the work. the two boys looked as if they were hit by a truck from all the paper cuts and black and blues. the boy to the left had a large hole in his red t-shirt, and his pants were ripped at the ends. the boy the right was covered in both dirt and paint, his blue hair was falling out of his pony tail messily. both boys were in simple words, a total mess._

_"there! we're finally done jake!" the red haired boy exclaimed happily._

_jake sighed tiredly,"yeah...thanks for helping spike." he said scratching his head._

_spike smiled happily,"no problem. now lets go get changed. we look like a bunch of bums off the street." he said jokingly._

_the blue haired boy laughed slightly and stood up to go to his room._

_after the two came back the party was ready and presents were given. after several games and cake, everyone stood around jake giving him presents saying happy birthday. the boy blushed from all the attention he was given and looked down, a small smile on his face._

_"er...thanks...um" jake said in embarrassment._

_the first present was from spike. a few new cd's and a game, something jake himself couldent quite afford._

_the second was a medium size box from Natalie. inside it contained some hair ties, soaps, and a cd._

_the third was a large present from the professor who could not make it to the party for reasons unknown. a cool looking ball with a large red button on it. upon pushing it a large burst of green and blue appeared and coming out of it was a small doll. don't ask._

_the fourth was from a friend of jakes. again cd's and this time a few trading cards._

_faith, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth presents were all things that other kids brang including cd's, games, hair ties, and other things._

_after the party was over and most kids went home jake went out to sit on the porch. it was a cool night, but not so cold as to wear a jacket. the town was quiet and the stars shined brightly. jake sighed. for a birthday, it was extreamly exhausting. behind the boy another came out to sit by him. jake turned to look only to see spike grinning at him._

_"hey. why are you out here?" he asked._

_jake shrugged,"just wanted to come out here. is that a problem?" _

_spike grinned and shook his head,"iie! oh yeah i almost forgot," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a white box._

_"here, this is for you." he said handing the boy the velvet covered box._

_jake hesitantly took it and opened it. inside lay a gold bracelet with small gold monkey heads hanging from it, a small silver smiley face hanging in the midst. he looked up at his friend in question._

_"a charm bracelet, one with an important meaning to it. i know what it means, but I'd rather you figure it out your self." he said smiling softly. _

_jake fingered the smiley face thoughtfully,"but...i don't get it. whats it mean?" he asked looking to spike once more._

_"you'll figure it out when the time comes. don't worry!" he said smiling, then standing up and stretching._

_"its getting late. lets go to bed now." he said yawning._

_jake nodded, still sitting. when spike was about to pass him jake felt a hand on his shoulder. he jumped slightly and looked to spike confused._

_"and jake. don't worry about its meaning. just remember that no matter what, your not alone." he said quietly, then walking away._

_jake watched spikes retreating back in slight shock. then without realising it he spoke._

_"...i wont. and don't you forget I'm always here for ya. got that spike?" he asked slightly smiling._

_spike stopped at this and turned around to look at him, then smile,"i wont."_

his heart ached at this. he had told spike he'd always be there for him, but here he was in the lab about to be killed by his mother. he wished he could do something to help spike. he knew he wouldn't make much of a difference, but as long as he could help him he'd be happy. he then remembered how the monkeys had entered the portal. they had hit a single key about three times. he just dident know which one it was. he looked at the key board, studying he keys. the only key the was different from the other keys was the 'x' button, and that was because it was jamed with a piece of banana. most likely to keep them from going after spector. he reached in between the keys and pulled out some of the sticky substance. after doing this several times the key was unjammed. jake would have pressed it had he remembered he was unarmed, and god forbid he was trapped in some place with a huge gigantic monster, he dident want to think of what would happen. he shuddered involuntarily, looking around him for some kind of a weapon. he looked at the table where the professor worked at. there were a few gadgets there, one of which was he gadget he was shown. the other ones looked like a sword, a net, a flying machine, and finally a a bomb like weapon. he looked at the instructions on the side of them and figured they were supposed to be upgraded versions of the other gadget the professor had made. he pushed the small button on each of them and grabbed the now capsule version gadgets and stuffed the in his pocket. he then walked over to the computer and pressed the 'x' button three times, a strange bright multi-colored light appearing on the large screen. jake stared at the swirling portal and hesitated. he could still help spike from here, but something inside him told him to enter the portal. so he walked backwards a few feet, then ran at the computer, jumping up and leaping into the portal. the professor came in just in time to see jake run and jump into the portal.

"jake!" he said in shock.

but it was to late, the boy and the portal had dissapeared. well so much for breakfast...

spike ran after the ape as fast as he could, a trail of blood behind him. he ran faster and took out his stun club, swinging it at the saru and knocking it down. he quickly took out the time net and swung it at the ape, catching it. he limped weakly to the small note the professor had sent him and reached down to get it, blood dripping onto his fingers and staining the paper with small droplets of crimson. he winced and held the paper weakly falling to his knees and coughing. his vision was blurry, but he could see why the monkey had stole the paper in the first place. it was a trap. he was lost in a maze of ice, and had no cookies what so ever. in short, he was doomed, and if he dident do something fast he would end up being bug food. he stood up dizzily, and blinked to clear the blur from his vision. he limped back towards his trail of blood. if he could stay alive he could find his way back to the entrance where a cookie jar was waiting for him. the walls spun as spikes vision blurred once again, a pain running up his side when he leaned against the wall to regain some balance. he panted as he tried to fight back the pain and blurriness, not fairing very well. he let go of his side and examined his hand, brining it up for him to see. blood. lots and lots of blood all gobbed onto his hand in a thick layer. his side was dyed crimson down to his pants, and his breathing was in short breathless pants for air. _kami-sama why me? huh? why fricken me!_, he thought in aggravation. someone had to be messing with him up there in heaven. either that or he was getting to old for this. the later one he doubted considering he was only eleven. he laughed at how stupid he was being. he could see the entrance up ahead, and all he could do was lean against a wall and bleed to death. his vision went black as he fell unconscious, his wound bleeding and forming a puddle around him. the last thing he saw was a blur of black and blue.

jake fell through a multi-colored portal through dimension x. he looked around himself in fear, why had he jumped through the portal? he began to pick up speed as he neared what looked like a black hole.

he did what any other person would do at this point.

he screamed like a little girl.

slowly he came closer and closer to the black sphere, his screaming becoming silent as the black hole sucked up the sound around him. as he was sucked up into the black hole, jake squeezed his eyes shut praying he wouldn't die.

(cackles evilly) ha! i pulled a cliff hanger! heheh, i did a-little fluff between jake and spike. dun worry though. its a one sided feeling on jakes part. well now that that is over with, onto the explanations. spike isent gonna die. i think we all know that by now. no scenes with spector or Natalie though, there might be latter on. if i made any mistakes please tell me. flame if you must...but some encouragement would be nice. well here are the translations.

iie- no

saru- monkey(get used to seeing this one)

well drop a review. bye!

lin


	5. an unsettling dread

oi! sorry i don't update much, got temporary writers block. um, any way i don't own ape escape or anything else cept the bouncy ball and jack weapon.

the grappling yo yo belongs to AnimeFreak290, so i no own that either. on with the story!

when jake arrived from the black whole he was greeted with the hard multicolored ground. the blue haired boy pushed himself up to sit on his knees whilst covering his now redend nose. the boy looked around himself in amazement. this looked exactly like the place spike was in! it showed signs of someone being here, including food wrappers on the floor and the bed looked as if someone sat on it. the room had spikes odd, but still decent, scent, making jake woozy. he shook his head and slightly hit himself on top of the head.

"baka...i'm here to help spike, not swoon over him!" jake said annoyed.

he looked around himself once more, looking for the portal the professor had sent. his eyes caught a blurred blue and white color of the his left and he turned around to see it. jake gulped audibly and wished he wasent there. a chill filled the room, swooping and swirling around jake. the cold air picked up wind and started moving a gust quicker around jake, catching hold of his pony tail and the ends of his clothing, making them float in the breeze. jake shivered when he felt something cool and solid touch his hand. the breeze picked up more and was now flailing about the room, jake stood there in fear and tried to shield his eyes from the oncoming wind. the wind went faster and faster until jake's cheeks became red from wind burn, his eyes slightly watering and skin crawling with goose bumps. then, the wind dissapeared faster than when it came. jake slightly lowered his arm, looking around himself with a clueless 'huh?'. then it hit him. he was holding something. it was cold to the touch, and it felt like it was metal. he lifted it up to reveal a staff like weapon, red length and a gold ball at each end. he lifted the seemingly weightless staff up to see it. his eyes widened as he saw what it was, the gold ball at each end glinting in the light with as much power as the sun. his eyes widened further when he saw its full length. it wasent that it was to long, but that it was made to fit his height. he held it up from the ground and measured it. he frowned when he saw it was a foot shorter than himself. he sulked for a moment then sighed.

"to bad it cant extend..." and just as he said extend the pole grew heights until he couldent hold it any more as it was to long.

he looked at it in frantic shock,"not that long! oh, what did the saru guy say on t.v.?"

jake fought to hold it up while he thought. so many different words flew through his head that meant grow smaller or grow shorter. he motioned his hand it circles trying to will some kind of answer to enter his mind.

"u...um shrink, grow small, reverse, shrink, um...uh..uh retract!" the words were hasty and desperate as the pole kept growing longer.

at this word the pole grew short, small enough to fit behind his ear. he stared at the small red and gold stick in amazement. he held it in front of himself and in a slightly nervous voice repeated his earlier actions. he focused on an image of himself with the pole just a foot above his head.

"um...uh...extend?" he commanded nervously.

and just like in the thought, the pole grew to be about a foot taller than himself.

"wow...its just like on t.v.!" jake exclaimed.

he spun it around a few times before bringing it down once then swinging it to the left for a practice attack. he laughed at himself when he finished and smiled when he saw the reflection of himself in the brilient red gleam of the length. _now i can help...i wont be a bother if i can fight!_ jake thought happily. he turned to the frigid blue and white opening, taking a deep breath before slowly walking towards it.

_don't worry spike...i'm comin to help!_

---------------------

the professor stood listening to jake's mother yell at him in semi frightened silence. the woman stood at least a foot above him and her golden eyes were ablaze. she looked to be in her late thirties, long curly light blue hair reached to he waist, she wore a long brown button up coat over a purple business suit complete with high heels, stockings, a skirt, and a small purple hand bag. she was glaring down at him, her pale hands on her slim waist, feet apart. the professor put his hands up in front of him in defeat.

"um...i'm very sorry, but jake is not here. he left a few hours ago." the professor said nervously.

"WHAT! you let him leave? god knows where hiroki is now, where would he have to go!" the woman yelled, pointing one of her manicured nailed fingers in the old mans face.

"honestly, i don't think jake-"

"hiroki."

"er..hiroki would do anything that put him in any kind of danger ma'am." the professor said carefully.

"so you say, but do you know what he did the last time he snuck out?" the woman began angrily.

"um...no, what?"

"he was playing in the monkey cage in the zoo!" she yelled angrily.

"and when was this?" the old man asked. he highly doubted jake would do something like that after his little meeting with specter. chances are he was afraid of the things now!

"last year, with that annoying red head spike. they claimed they were bringing back this little white monkey that had escaped!"

"um...ma'am? they were bringing back a monkey they had found running about. i was there" the professor said carefully.

"it dosent matter! he was missing for three months! three months! and you expect me to wait for him to come back!" the woman screeched.

"well...if your going to wait, then you've got a while. i doubt he'll be back before the end of the week, if not the month."

"WHAT!"

"just calm down, I'm su-"

a door banged open. from where he was standing he could see a red haired woman standing there with glaring blue eyes. he might as well die now...

--------------------

specter watched the now brainwashed Natalie kill off five monsters, each swiftly killed with either claws or a sword. she fit the bill just perfectly! Natalie sliced down one monster, then spun around to slice another one through the stomach, then finally spinning around and stabbing another one through the chest with her elongated claws. she pulled her hand out and watched with dull red eyes as the creature burst into tiny golden chips. specter clapped from the side, a large grin on his face.

"well done, i am impressed! you've gotten so good in less than a day." the saru said happily.

Natalie turned around to face the saru and bowed,"thank you master. I'm honored to hear this."

specter grinned, his small white teeth glinting."good, good. now go rest, you've earned it. after all, we don't want to tire out my new puppet do we?"

"yes master." and with one last bow Natalie turned and walked away, not caring that the golden chips were being crushed under her feet.

once in her room Natalie flowed specters orders and slept, not caring that it was bright and shining outside.

----------------------

jake fell from the portal only to fall face first into a three foot high snow bank. he pushed himself up with his now red and shivering hands, sitting back on his knees and rubbing his cold arms. jake looked around himself, wondering where he was, then spotted a mail box. the red of its roof showed in the snow like a candle in the darkness. he was hoping to whatever god was listening that it might have something of use. he stood up shakily and stumbled through the snow to get to the mail box, not even four meters away. his hopes were not answered. there wasent even a letter! instantly a pang of hope hit him. that means spike might have passed through here, and that meant he might have a scarf or a coat! he searched for footprints, anything if it could lead him to spike. he found a pair of slightly fresh foot prints, just the right size to fit spike's foot. he followed them, walking of to the side so he wouldn't destroy his natural map to his friend. as he walked, jake couldent help but notice the lack of monkeys. sure it was likely that spike had caught most of them, but something was off. the small footprints were running _towards_ spike, not away. one would expect the apes to run away, not toward the enemy. but that wasent it. from the direction the wind blew he could smell a decaying like smell. like blood. and a lot of it to. if jake was correct, it was also spike's. with panic drowning his common sense, jake ran as fast as he could, stumbling in the knee deep snow. he ran for what seemed like eternity until he saw a cookie jar and a large ice castle looming above him. he froze to stare at the large castle, hoping he wouldn't have to go all the way to the top to find his friend. however, the heavy scent of blood told him he wouldn't have to go far. he looked to the cookie jar and debated on bringing some in case spike or himself needed them. he decided it couldent hurt, and walked over and reached inside of the jar, pulling out ten cookies and put the in his pockets. then he turned around and raced towards the entrance to the castle, hoping his friend was okay. he ran, slipping and sliding on the ice floors, his bumbling reflection shown on the floors and walls. the smell was getting stronger with each step, as if screaming spike was just oozing with blood. he followed a trail of blood, hoping he wouldn't see a bloody and dying spike lying in his back in the cold maze. his prayers were not answered, as the said boy was laying flat on his face with a small, but growing, pool of blood around him. jake's breathing stopped, his heart skipped a beat, his eyes widened, and the same thing echoed in his mind over and over again until he actually said it.

"..n...no! spike!"

he ran to his friends side and gently flipped him over to inspect him. his side was bleeding and he was pale and sweaty. his breathing came in shallow pants, and he felt clammy. jake shook him, trying to wake him up.

"spike...please, if you wake up now, I'll never ask you for another thing ever again! i promise!" he begged, shaking harder.

a weak sound escaped spike as he woke. his eyes opened a slit and he turned his face away from the light coming from the entrance, however his face bumped into a solid object as he turned making him look up. then saw jake.

"j...jake-?" he began before having a cookie shoved into his mouth.

he tried to eat around it to speak, but jake stopped him from even trying.

"spike, are you okay? what happened? no, never mind, we gotta get you back to the portal!"

"jake...how did you-?"

"don't worry, we just need to help you!"

with this jake shoved his hand into spike's pocket, making the boys eyes widen and a faint blush appear. once he had the teleporter jake set the coordinates to the portal, cradling spike close so he wouldn't drop him. and with a multi-colored sparkliy flash the two were gone.

--------------------

the professor was now faced against two steaming mothers, each demanding that he give them their sons. yup, you guessed it. jake and spike's moms were screaming in the poor proffesor's face. unlike jake's mother, spike's wore her hair straight and in a short ponytail. she wore a frilly yellow apron over a pink dress, her feet were covered with sandals and light pink ankle socks. her hair was reddish brown and had a reddish gleam. her eyes were a deep ocean blue that held a fire, her hair curling lightly over her eyes. her short hair only reached slightly to her shoulders, tied in a small pony-tail, her hair bordered a pale flawless round face.

"what do you mean spike is gone?" she demanded coolly.

"exactly what i told you! jake and spike both jumped through a portal and are now somewhere in another dimension." he replied.

the two women look at each other then leaned forward and at the same time said,"your a psycho! now give back spike/hiroki!"

"i don't have them!"

"yes you do, now han-"

"professor! professor! professor, are you there? come on answer!"

the old man perked up and ran to the computer. he was greeted by a fuzzy picture of jake yelling at him to answer and spike in his arms bleeding. the man pressed a button.

"I'm here jake, now what is it? what happened?" the professor asked in worry.

"hiroki!"

the professor found himself pushed out of the way by jake's mother, and sighed.

"hiroki, are you okay? what happened? where are you?" the woman asked franticly.

"i'll tell you later mom, right now i really need to talk to the professor."

"what? why?"

"it dosent matter! just let me speak!"

the woman backed away gasping, her eyes wide,"thats it...you are so grounded mister!"

"oh for the love of kami-sama, let the boy speak usa-san!" spike's mother said throwing her hands heavenward.

the blue haired woman crossed her arms and humphed. the red head looked to jake and smiled.

"you were saying?"

"spike...he's hurt. he's...he's bleeding, and i don't know what to do, and the cookies aren't enough, and i dont...he's gonna die!" jake cried hysterically, the boy gesturing too spike then the cookies next to him, then back to spike.

jake and spike's mothers gasped in horror upon seeing the bloody little boy in jake's lap. it was actually a very horrific site, something that seemed to come strait from a horror film. spike had blood all over him, smeared on his face, two large blotches on his pants and shirt, his hands were soaked, his hair dyed a darker shade of crimson. jake wasent much better off, blood has on his cheeks, his hands, the front of his shirt, and slowly trickling into a small puddle beneath his left leg. next to him was a small pile of blood stained cookies with red fingerprints on them. both mothers looked horrified, never having seen the two boys so bloody and messed up.

"professor, what do i do? theres gotta be a way to help spike!" jake near yelled.

the older man sighed,"I'll send you an emergency first aid kit, i cant transport you back from there so its up to you jake." he informed sadly.

jake froze at this. if spike died now...it would be his fault, if spike never woke up or became ill, it was on his head. the thought scared him, not because he would get the blame, but because he alone would be the reason spike died. he swallowed hard, and nodded once.

"i...i'll do my best..." jake said around the lump in his throat, his voice cracking slightly.

"jake,"

the boy blinked and looked to spike's mother,"n...nani?"

"i am trusting you to take care of him." she said smiling at him.

jake blinked and smiled hesitantly back,"thankyou...i'll help him however i can."

"hiroki, you keep that boy alive, you here?" usa-san said smiling softly.

"i will... jake said happily.

and with that the screen blinked off.

there! finished with that. oh and from now on I'm going to put up previews for chapters. now for the explainy stuff.

first if you don't already know this the pole jake had was niyoibo. if you've seen saiyuki you would know. also in ape escape two theres a monkey in the Chinese level called songoku, its got a coronet, niyoibo, a flying nimbus. you see this level is Chinese cause that goku was from a legend called saiyuki from china. goku originated from china, yet is in Japanese anime. weird. so now you know that. also in the original Japanese game jake was called hiroki. isent this just the most informative chapter ever! and I'm supposed to be out of school to. also the two mothers are not really in the game. since you never see their parents i made them some. also jimmy(also known as hikaru) will make an appearance in this, but only for one chapter. anyway now for translations.

hai- yes, okay, alright, yeah(not all at the same time)

saru- monkey

baka- stupid, idiot, moron

Nani- what?

preview-

blood. so much blood it wasent even funny. all spike wanted was for it all to stop.

_baka! wake up, dont...please don't-!_

man was that voice annoying, its urgency and piercing sound drilling into his every though. he just wanted it to stop! just wanted to sleep...

_kono baka! wake up...! please, breathe!_

but that irritating voice wouldn't have it. finally with the feeling of being shaken roughly, his eyes opened and a bright light blinded him.

_don't leave...i need you..._

anyway, have fun!

lin


	6. almost there

okay I'm back! not much to say this time though. disclaimers anyone? mushiness ahoy! oh, and to the one who reviewed, thank you

**_Heartlilly- _**so nice! thanks, here you are!

chibichew- neither of us own ape escape so don't sue.

okay, on with the story!

once he heard the beep of the communicator shutting off, jake thought back to the matter at hand. spike was still bleeding, and it would take awhile for that emergency kit to get there. what was he going to do? what could he use as a temporary bandage? he looked around and spotted the bed and its blanket, innocently sitting there. maybe he could use that. he gently layed spike down to the floor then stood up and walked over to the bed. upon reaching the bed he reached into his pocket, sifting around till he found what he was looking for. once he grabbed it he pulled it out to reveal a pocket knife. he clumsily opened it, nearly dropping it. when he got it opened he positioned the small knife in his hand over the blanket that lay on the bed. in a quick and clumsy movement he slit the sheet and slowly made a long bandage. he dashed back to spike and knelt beside him and stared. in order the wrap up his wound he'd have to take off spike's shirt. many images flew through jake's head.

"NO! NO! NO! bad stupid jake! baka baka baka! how could i think like that in a time like this!" he screeched at himself.

he stopped pounding on his head when spike twitched and whimpered softly. he looked to spike sadly. _i hafta do it. if i don't spike'll die...gomen nasai spike..._ jake thought before reaching forward and peeling the blood soaked clothing off of him carefully. once the shirt was gone, jake was left with a view of a smooth pale chest covered in crimson. jake fought down the urge to throw up when he saw the large hole in spikes side. he grimaced but poked his finger inside to see how deep the wound was. he'd seen it on a medical show and was relieved to know nothing vital was pierced. however the warm feeling of blood and a hiss of pain from spike woke him from his relief. he quickly withdrew his hand and paled as he saw how much blood was on it. he shook his head and got up to walk to the fridge. in order to him to clean the wound he needed water, which he was hoping was in the box of ice. he sighed in relief as he saw a large jug of water siting there and grabbed it happily before walking back to the bed and cutting another piece from it. he sat back down next to spike and sighed. this was gonna be messy. he reached for the water and sheet piece and soaking the sheet in water. in one sluggish and clumsy stroke, jake pulled the cloth over the bleeding wound, trying to clear away some gore to see the wound. when spike sucked in a sharp breath and hissed in pain, jake stopped, not wanting to hurt the boy. he waited for the pained look to lessen before running the cloth over the wound again. once jake could almost clearly see the large hole, he put down the cloth and grabbed the strip he had cut. he looked at spike ans took a deep breath before slipping his arms around the boy and hefting him up into his lap. he carefully held him there with one hand, while the other was trying to wrap the strip around his wound. he tried about three times before he got it, then tied it. he sighed and let himself rest for a moment. he felt spike squirm a bit before falling still, and his breath quickened. jake looked at him in worry, but knew he couldent do anything. he just hoped spike would live, Natalie needed him, the world needed him, his mom needed him, hell HE needed him. if spike died now, he dident know what he'd do.

---------

the professor walked to one side of the room to a small glass cabinet. he opened it and sifted around till he found a medical kit and walked back to the computer. he passed meisu who was slightly paler and nervous looking. usa put a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her.

"don't worry meisu-san, spike will be fine." she assured soothingly.

meisu turned her head and smiled,"i know. hiroki will do his best, i truly believe that."

usa smiled,"me two."

the professor began to type something in before placing the medical kit on a small platform before hitting a small red button. afterwards the kit dissapeared before their eyes.

"i know he will." meisu said hopefully.

-------

jake sat with spike curled in his lap with a nervous and worrying expression. as much as he loved having the boy so close, he would have rathered it be under better circumstances. spike had began to sweat, now paler than was natural. jake dident know what to do, what with the boy sweating and shivering at the same time. so he just held him, hoping he was helping. when he saw the medical kit hit the ground, jake dident know what he felt more. disappointment or joy. he sighed before reaching out and grabbing it before reluctantly setting down spike. he looked inside and saw bandages, poison antidotes, and some disinfectants. he reached inside and grabbed the small bottle of disinfectant and opened it happily before tearing off spike's old bandages before using what cloth he had left and putting the disinfectant on it and cleaning the wound as best he could. spike jerked upwards and drew in a sharp breath of pain.

"its okay spike, calm down, onegai." jake said soothingly as he put some more of the stinging liquid on the wound.

after he was satisfied with his job, he took out the bandages and began to wind the over the hole in spike's side. to do this, jake had to once again lift spike up. when he finished his clumsy work, he tried to lift the boy. he nearly fell over. damn was he heavy! for such a small boy, spike weighed a ton! jake took a deep breath and tried once more to lift the snoozing boy, just barely getting him in his arms. once there jake carefully turned to where the bed was and walked to it all the while tipping and tottering. once there, jake set the boy down with a relieved sigh. jake moved the boy so that he was more comfortable before putting the rest of the blanket over him.

"there...all done! if you die now pike, I'll make you pay..." jake said tiredly before plopping down on the floor next to the bed.

--------

footsteps echoed through the silent room as Natalie walked over to specter. the simian turned to her and grinned.

"ah, so your finally here. today I've got some news for you."

Natalie stood there and waited patiently,"what kind of news?"

"it seems spike has gotten wounded." the saru informed almost gleefully.

"really?" she asked tonelessly. _spike's hurt! no!_ a part of her thought in horror.

specter nodded,"yes he is. anyway, the real news is that you've got your first mission."

Natalie did nothing and said nothing.

"your mission is to kill him and his pesky little friend. the brat just appeared out of nowhere, and i cant have him ruining my plans."

"hai. i understand."

"good."

----------

"so, fill us in." meisu commanded.

the professor nodded nervously at the womans look of death,"hai. okay, well i had gone on vacation and left Natalie to look after the lab for me. somewhere in between spike and Natalie had a run in with specter and were transported somewhere. shortly after, ja--hiroki somehow got a portal up and transported himself there as well." the man informed.

meisu held up her index finger,"one question. who is specter?"

"ah! him, well, you know that little white monkey in the amusement park?"

"yes."

"well, thats specter. he found one of mt inventions that boosts knowledge and now wants to take over the world. this started last year when spike and hiroki had dissapeared. of course spike stopped specter and pretty much saved us all. but now specter is back. and we are doomed if spike or hiroki dies now."

meisu narrowed her eyes,"got any proof?"

"yes, i do actually." the man said before walking over to some random area in the lab and pulling out a large helmet.

"this, is the device specter is currently drawing his power from. its otherwise known as the peak point helmet." the man said, holding it up for them to see.

usa raised an eyebrow,"that thing is what gives this monkey powers?"

"well, no. it only makes him smarter, specter learned to use his ability's by himself."

"why dident you destroy it the first time?" meisu asked.

"erm...i really don't know..."

"baka..."

-------------

the boy had finally dozed off while watching spike, and was having a good dream about lemon pie when he heard shifting and whimpering. he immediately woke up and looked up to spike in horror. the boy was shivering and squirming around. jake would have gotten up to see if he was alright if the other boy's hadent stop moving up and down. the pants for air were completely gone.

"s-spike?" jake gently shook him.

no answer.

""spike, come on wake up."

still no answer.

"spike, come on, stop it, this isent funny! wake up!"

he wasent saying anything.

jake franticly shook spike, calling his name. he just wouldn't breathe.

"s-spike, come on...wake up..." he tried, tears forming.

spike just lay there, not moving.

"baka! wake up! don't leave me, please don't leave me!" jake yelled, tears dropping from his eyes.

he just wouldn't breathe. he..he was going to die at this rate.

"kono baka! wake up damn it! please! onegai! please breathe!" jake sobbed as he shook him.

he was getting cold now.

"don't leave...i-i need you...aishitaru damn it! wake up! i need you..." jake near screamed.

slowly jake let go and fell back, sobs wracking his form. spike...no he couldent be. he told him he'd never be alone! he couldent be dead! no...it just wasent possible. whatever happened to that strong kid who beat specter, who saved everyone including him, from certain doom? he just couldent be gone. he refused to believe it! suddenly a dull groan filled the silence.

"na jake...your loud." spike whined tiredly.

jake's eyes widened as he looked up to see sleepy blue eyes,"spike! your..your-"

"alive?" he helped.

tears bubbled up in jake's eyes,"spike...you idiot!" he yelled before lunging at the boy, efficiently capturing him in a tight hug.

spike looked at him in surprise,"n-Nani.? jake, are you okay-?" he was cut off as jake yelled.

"no! I'm not okay! kono baka yarou! you scared me to death! don't you ever, EVER do that again!" he yelled, tears pouring from his eyes.

spike watched in shocked silence as jake continued,"i thought you died...i really thought you were dead! it scared me...please, onegai, don't do that again."

the red heads eyes softened at that, and he hugged him back,"daijabou. I'm still here, see? it'll take more than that to kill me." he said softly.

"your lucky, cause i would have had to go up to heaven and punched you if you did die...kono baka yarou..." the boy said, slowly dieing down to a whisper.

spike put on a hurt face,"now is that what you say to a friend who nearly died?"

"right now it is." jake muttered, turning his head up to half heartedly glare at him.

"it wont happen again jake. don't worry, kay?"

"...hai."

"good, lets get some sleep, I'm tired." spike said yawning.

he stopped when he saw jake's glare and sighed,"listen, it wont happen again."

"what if it dose?" jake asked somewhat angrily.

"it wont. i promise. next time, just punch me. that'll wake me up." spike said with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind." jake said, a glint of evil drifting in his eyes.

spike sweat dropped before flopping back down on the bed, making a little room for jake."come on. you cant sleep on the floor all day. its not good for you." the boy said patting one side of the bed.

jake blushed, but said nothing as he climbed into the bed, kicking off his shoes before getting comfy.

"good night." spike yawned before closing his eyes, leaving jake to do the same.

--()+

it was so dark...like a see of black fogginess. something wasent right, spike just couldent tell what. maybe it was the floating feeling, or the lack of pain. he couldent tell. whatever it was, it felt kinda good. that is until he felt a ripping feeling in his side. he put a hand to his side and looked at it, seeing crimson. his eyes widened but there wasent any fear or pain. just shock. he stared dumbly at his hand while the precious red liquid ran down his side, then began to float. now he was worried. blood. so much blood it wasent even funny. all spike wanted was for it all to stop. something in his mind told him to let go, to just close his eyes.

_s-spike?_

but that voice was a problem.

_spike, come on wake up._

it sounded worried.

_spike, come on, stop it, this isent funny! wake up!_

what wasent funny? wake up? he was already awake! that was the problem!

_s-spike, come on...wake up..._

he felt something wet, something warm hit his face.

_baka! wake up, dont...please don't-!_

more wet. what was going on? whatever it was, it was keeping him up. he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

_kono baka! wake up...! please, breathe!_

almost there...any second now he's be able to sleep.

oddly enough, an image of a boy with blue hair appeared. who the heck was that? waita sec...a name was coming to mind. a name that started with a "j" or a "h". but who?

jake? or mabey hiroki? those were the only names that came up...aw, who cares! he needed to sleep right now!

_don't leave...i need you..._

damn it! that irritating voice wouldn't have it. finally with the feeling of being shaken roughly, his eyes opened and a bright light blinded him. just before he woke up, he heard something suspiciously like aishitaru.

---;)--

with that he woke up again. his eyes surveyed the room, landing on the sleeping boy who was curled up next to him. how did that happen? oh well. it dident matter. what did matter was the fact that he was alive. and he was more than happy enough for that.

yeah...kinda cheesy, but hey, i warned you. next chapter there will be action, so don't worry. the part up before was just what was going down in spike's mind when he nearly died. any of it sound familiar? meisu is spike's moms name, usa is jake's moms name. any questions then ask. heres the translations

baka- stupid, dumb, idiot, jerk

gomen nasai- I'm very sorry

onegai- please

hai- okay, alright, yeah

kono- you

kono baka- you idiot

aishiteru- i love you

na- basically emphasis your emotion.

Nani- what?

yarou- bastard

kono baka yarou- you stupid bastard

daijabou- its okay

anything else?

bye!


End file.
